A Dauntless Family
by cit4yourself
Summary: What if Tris never died? What if Tobias and Tris lived happily ever after? This is the story of Tobias and Tris's life as a couple and how become a happy family, all the bumps, twists, and turns they overcome, and their endless love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first divergent story and I wanted to forget that Tris even died and write about what their life would have been like if she never did. I want to know what you think so please, please, please review. Thanks Love yal! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Divergent but this is my story.**

* * *

><p>Tris woke up to the sound of shuffling. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the bright light coming in through the window. She slowly got up and walked down the stairs in her small apartment. She walked into the living room where she saw a lean, muscular man dragging in a large wrapped box with his back to her. He stopped what he was doing and turned around.<p>

"Good morning Tris," Tobias said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Good Morning," she responded and she pecked him lightly on the lips. "What is this?" she said gesturing towards the box on the floor.

"This" he said, "is your anniversary gift."

"Really?" she said not bothering to hide her excitement "What is it?"

"Open it up and see," said Tobias.

Tris walked over to where the present was lying on the floor. It was big but not heavy and she was able to put it to her ear and shake it not that it help her distinguish what it was. She picked it up and walked towards a table and put the [resent on top. She carefully peeled back the wrapping paper and revealed the plain brown box beneath. Slowly she opened the lid and she let out a gasp. Inside was a medium sized knife perfect for throwing. On the blade their was something carved into it. Tris read it her mouth moving as she did so. The knife read:

To: Tris

Happy Anniversary!

Love: Tobias

On the back said:

This is from the first day I ever laid eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Tobias how did you ever get this?" Tris said in shock

"It took a while but finally found that knife I threw at you and cut your ear with," Tobias responded.

"I love it thank you so much" Tris said and she ran to kiss Tobias.

Tobias willingly accepted her affection, "Know what did you get me?"

"It's no where near as good as your gift but close your eyes" she said as she ran to the closet to take out a bag.

She handed it to Tobias ho opened his eyes and began to peel back the tape keeping the back closed. He reached in and pulled out a small frame that had a picture of Tris and him standing in their living room. His arm is around Tris's waist ad they are both beaming at the camera.

"I remember this," he said "it was when we first got our apartment. We had just finished unpacking and moving in all the furniture."

"Yeah it was our first major accomplishment as a couple and I thought you would like to have the memory with you forever," Tris said.

"I love it Tris this is perfect!" he said.

They leaned in and kissed each other. Tobias looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh god I'm running late for work! Don't forget as soon as I get out we are spending quality time together,"

"Yeah yeah how could I forget" Tris said using mock annoyance.

"Hahaha very funny I'll see you in five hours," he said and he quickly kissed her then rushed out the door. Tris sighed she was trying to think of the perfect way to sped their anniversary but she was having problems coming up with good ideas. So finally she decided to call Christina and see what she thought. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Christina walked into their apartment.

"So you're having trouble doing what?" Christina asked.

"I can't decide what to do to celebrate Tobias's and my anniversary," Tris said.

"That's easy just make love that's what men really enjoy," Christina responded.

"Christina!" Tris yelled

"It's true especially from a man as fine as Tobias. Phew I would be riding that pony all day!" She said

"Christina!" Tris said shocked

"Alright, Alright why don't you just watch like a movie or something but make it cute and romantic." Christina suggested.

"That's good but I need something even better," Tris said

"Fine how bout-"

"That's it!" Tris suddenly yelled "Thanks for everything Christina but I have much to do," Tris said as she started ushering Christina out the door.

"What is your-" but Christina never got the chance before Tris closed the door.

"Now, " Tris said to herself, "Where to start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for viewing. I really enjoy hearing your comments and it means a lot to me so please continue telling what you think. Love yal ;)**

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 which meant Tobias would be home in half an hour and Tris still had so much to do. She quickly ran to the dining hall and grabbed two sandwiches, two drinks, chips, fruit, and two giant slices of dauntless cake. She then put it into a basket and added in a blanket. She glanced at the clock, 4:50 just enough time to meet Tobias as he leaves work. She grabbed the basket found two flashlights and ran out the door.<p>

She made it to the door to the control room and patiently sat outside waiting out the final minutes of Tobias's shift so she could take him on a picnic. Finally, she saw a glimpse of brown hair and he appeared in the doorway.

"Hi", he said with a smile.

"Hi" Tris responded and she got up to kiss him.

"What's all this, " he said gesturing to the pile of stuff Tris brought.

"This is for our anniversary," she said excitedly.

"May I ask what we are doing?" he asked her.

"You will see but we are going outside the gates," she said

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup it has all been taken care off," she said excitedly, "know let's go."

They hurried to the gates where there were three armed guards standing. Tris walked away and exchanged a few words with one of the guards who nodded and told the others to open the gates. The slowly creaked open and Tris and Tobias walked out with Tris in the lead. It didn't take long for Tobias to figure out where hey were going. He, after all, was the one who brought her here in her first weeks as a dauntless. A short while later they arrived at the rusty, old Ferris wheel that they both had climbed the night they played capture the flag.

"Here we are, " Tris said and she began to lay the blanket out at the base of the Ferris wheel.

Tobias laid a hand on her shoulder, "Wait how about we have our picnic in one of the carts," he said while looking up.

"What about your fear of heights?" she asked.

"I have nothing to fear while you are around, " he said and planted kiss right on her lips.

"Alright Mr. Macho Man, let's start climbing," Tris said as she grabbed the basket and began to climb the ladder.

Tobias followed chuckling slightly as he grabbed the blanket and began to climb. He was a little shaky by time he reached the cart that Tris had climbed into. He swung is body in and began to lay the blanket out on the floor of the cart. Tris noticed him quivering slightly so she ran over and hugged him. Instantly he felt calmed and stopped shaking.

"Let's unload the food cause I'm starving." Tobias suggested.

"Ok here," Tris said as she handed him on of the sandwiches.

"Let me see what you packed, " Tobias said as he peered into the basket, "Wow it looks good."

"Can you pass me a drink," Tris said and she took the bottle from Tobias.

"This is really nice Tris we finally get some peace and quiet time to enjoy with each other. Thank You, "Tobias said and he moved closer to Tris.

"You're welcome," She said and she rested her head on Tobias's shoulder.

He put his arm around her and they stayed like that for some time just gazing out at the darkening a while Tris shifted so that she was looking at Tobias's face.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Tobias responded.

Her cheeks reddened, "How do you feel about having children?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I appreciate your comments so please keep telling me what you think. This chapter is going to be a little more intimate so I will mark where it starts. This way more squemish viewers can look away. Thanks for reading and as always love yal!**

* * *

><p>Tobias stared at Tris with a blank expression for what felt like minutes. Tris began to worry she had upset him then suddenly a smile spread across his face.<p>

"Tris nothing else in the world would make me any happier than starting a family with you," he said.

"Tobias, I love you so much!" Tris said.

"I love you more," he said as he kissed her.

There was the sound of distant thunder and Tris looked up to see that the dark sky had grown very cloudy in the hour they were up there.

"We should head home" she suggested.

"Yeah I don't want to get struck by lightning." Tobias agreed.

They began the long descend to the ground. Tobias felt much better going down than up and he was able to get down quickly without much trouble. When Tris reached the bottom he handed her the basket and blanket and scooped her up bridal style.

Tris giggled, "Tobias what are you doing?"

"Oh you know just having some fun,"he replied.

Tobias carried Tris practically the whole way home but before they reached the gates he put her down to avoid people staring and asking questions. By time they reached the doors a steady amount of rain was falling. Thankfully the gates opened quickly and they were able to run the rest of the way to cover. They were dripping wet as they opened the door to their apartment. Tris put the basket down and opened the closet door to put the blanket away.

**Ok guys this is where it gets more explicit.**

"I'm going to take a shower, " Tris said to Tobias as she headed for the bathrooom.

"Ok," he said.

Tobias took off his soaking wet clothes and put on a dry t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Soon he heard the water running and the soft murmur of Tris singing as she showered. He walked towards the door and opened it slightly so he could hear her better. She wasn't amazing but he loved her voice and enjoyed listening to her sing. Quietly he slipped into the bathroom and without taking his clothes off he stepped into the shower with her.

"Tobias!" Tris exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"What, I can't spend quality time with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Not while I'm showering," she said.

"But I love you so much," he said and he kissed her.

Tris kissed him back, "You know," she said, "you're getting your dry clothes wet again.

"I don't care as long as I'm close to you." he responded.

He pressed Tris against the wall so she was no longer in the spray of the shower and began to kiss her. Tris kissed him back not caring that they were both soaking wet. He slid his tongue along her lip as if asking for permission she opened her mouth slightly and he entered, their tongues doing a little dance together. They both came up for air and Tobias began kissing Tris's neck in just a way that sent shivers up her spine. He then worked his way down until he began kissing just above her belly button.

Tris grabbed for Tobias's shirt, "I'm not going to be the only one not wearing any clothes," she said.

She worked his shirt off and threw it onto the bathroom floor. She began kissing his chest and tracing his tattooes with her fingers. She stopped kissing his chest and worked her way back up to his lips. She began tugging on his pants urging him to pull them off. He pulled away for a moment to pull off his pants but as he tried to take off his boxers Tris stopped him.

"Not yet," she said nervously, "Let's just keep kissing for a little while longer."

"Tris, " he said, "I know you are scared but by the end of tonight I promise you that you will be over this fear."

" I know," she said.

"Let's just take it slow if you want to keep kissing let's kiss," he said.

"No take of your boxers," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I really want to be close to you." she said.

"Ok," he said and he slid his boxers off.

Tris was caught off guard by what she saw. "How is that ever going to fit?" she asked.

"Trust me it will," he said laughing slightly.

He lifted her up slightly and guided her legs until they wrapped around him. He then pressed himself into her and she let out a little squeak of pain.

"I know it hurts right now since it's your first time but I promise you that you will eventually enjoy it," he told her.

"Ok let's just do this," she said.

He slid himself in until he came to a wall. He pressed a little harder until it broke and Tris gasped slightly.

"That was the worst part," he said.

Tris just nodded her head so he started back up. He found a steady rhythm and continued to push himself in and out of her. She was moaning now in enjoyment and even urged him to go faster. She was getting very close and he knew it so he picked up the pace even more. Tris gasped and he felt the wetness drip on his leg.

" Tobias," Tris gasped, "that was amazing."

"I know but now its my turn," he said.

He entered again slowly making sure Tris was ok. Once he was sure she was ready he began again trying to get back into rythm. He eventually found a good pattern and picked up speed. A few moments later he realeased himself into Tris. They were both out of breath but he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys it's a bit of a boring chapter but I needed some space before I added anything else big. The next chapter will be much better i promise. So please continue reviewing love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>Tobias put his wet clothes in the hamper and allowed Tris to finish her shower. That was amazing and he knew Tris had enjoyed it too. He knew for a long time Tris had wanted to do something like that but her fears kept her away. Tobias uderstood that if he waited for the right time and that he helped her through it she would conquer her fear. He heard the water turn off and Tris came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.<p>

"Get dressed while I hop into the shower," he said.

"Ok but hurry up I'm tired," she responded.

Tobias took a quick shower and threw on a pair of pajamas. He left the bathroom and found Tris sitting in bed reading a book on perfecting knife throwing. When she saw Tobias she put the book down and motioned for him to join her in bed. He sat down and pulled Tris closer to him.

"You know I love you so much," he said.

"I know and tonight was wonderful thank you," she said.

"I should thank you too since I found it wonderful as well," he said.

"Yeah but I'm not just thanking you for giving me a good time but for finally getting me over my fear," she said.

"That's all part of being dauntless and the last thing I want you to be fearful of is having a great time together," he said and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Maybe now I'm carrying a mini Tobias," she said and she patter her tummy.

"Or maybe a mini Tris," he said a smile spreading across his face.

"Having a baby would be amazing," she said, " we could teach it to jump on trains, and face its fears, and just be dauntless."

"Yeah that would be nice," he said.

"Alright I have to get up early tomorrow," Tris said, "Being a dauntless leader requires alot of energy."

"Yeah that's another reason why I didn't want to be a leader," he said, "but you do a great job."

"Thank Tobias," she said.

"Don't forget after work tomorrow Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will are coming over to hang out," he said.

"I won't it should be fun," she said.

"Alright go to sleep now," he said as he turned of the light.

Tris woke up to the alram clock blaring. It took her a moment but she finally managed ot turn it off. She turned on her side and saw Tobias sleeping. SHe jostled him.

"Wake up Tobias," she said, "You don't want to be late.

She heard him groan which meant he was waking up so she jumoed out of bed and took a quick shower. WHen she left the bathroom she saw Tobias looking through the dresser trying to decide what to wear.

"You are such a girl," she teased.

"Well exscuse me for trying to look good for the ladies," he replied which earned him a good smack.

"Ow," he said.

"I'm the only lady you will ever need," she said.

"You know I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"Alright I'm leaving I will see you here at 3," she said.

"Ok love you," he said.

"Love you too bye," she said as she ran out the door.

She arrived in her office just as the clock hit 7. She had so much to do today. Mostly boring paperwork but she did have to attend a meeting with the other leaders about the soon to be new intiates coming into dauntless. She could hardly believe it had been almost a year since she turned dauntless. She knew she would never miss her intiation but all the good things it brought, like her friends and Tobias, she knew she was grateful for. She pulled out a stack of papers that authorize more fresh food to be delivered to the dauntless from amity. It was going to be a long day.

Tris just put her files away when the clock finally hit 3 and she was allowed to leave. She ran home so she could quickly tidy up the house with Tobias before everyone arrived. She opened the door and found Tobias neatly putting away the pile of clothes that had builded up in the corner.

"Thanks for starting," she said as she kissed him in greeting.

"Your welcome i figured you would be tired so I decided to ease the load a little," he said.

"That's so sweet but let's hurry we only have an hour before they arive.

Sixty minutes later and whole lot of cleaning the apartment was sparkling and a knock was heard on the door. Tonias scurried across the room to answer it. Tris heard muffled greetings and she got up to say hello.

"Hey everyone," she said.

They all responded.

"Ok let's get this party started," Uriah said.

He then pulled out a bag with liquor, chips, and dip. They all gathered in the living room and began talking.

"So Tris how's leadership going?" Christina asked.

"You know it's good but to be honest its alot more boring than you would think. It's alot of paperwork and boring lectures."

"An excellent reason why not to become one," Tobias said which earned a laugh.

"How are you and Will? Tris asked.

"Oh my god it's so wonderful he is so sweet. How about you and Tobias is there more action if you know what I mean?"

"Well maybe there was a little," she said.

"Oh my god spill the details" she said.

Three hours later and alot of drinking and talking. They all left dragging a drunken Uriah out the door.

"Well I'm exhausted!" Tris said.

"Me too let's get to bed" Tobias said as they walked into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading. I decided to start introducing my big plans for this story so please comment on what you think. As always love yal so much!**

* * *

><p>Tris paced around the room waiting for the ten minutes to be up. It felt like it had been years but when she looked only 5 minutes had passed. Why was it when you were waiting for something time seemed to stand still? Finally the buzzer went off and Tris ran to the bathroom and picked up the small white stick sitting on the sink. She looked at the tiny screen and saw the little dash. Negative. Why couldn't she get pregnant? She and Tobias had been trying to have a baby for three months and nothing has happened.<p>

Tris threw the stick away and walked out the door,"What did it say?" Tobias asked.

"Negative," Tris replied bluntly.

"It's ok we will keep trying it's bound to happen," Tobias replied but when he looked up he saw tears coming down Tris's face.

"Hey it's ok Tris" he said.

"No it's not," she snapped,"We have been trying so hard for so long but why can't I get pregnant?"

Tris saw hurt in his eyes,"Im sorry it's just frustrating. We haven't done anything wrong and this one good thing can't happen to us," she said.

Tobias pulled her into him and placed her head on his chest, "I know but we will get through this I promise," he said.

She sobbed into his chest and he held her closer. He felt really bad for her. He wanted to start a family too but he knew Tris was taking it alot harder than he was. He knew that she felt it was her fault even though it could easily be both of theirs.

"Tris," Tobias said, "Listen to me we will have a baby no matter how long it takes. We wont stop trying until you are pregnant."

Tris sniffled, "Thanks Tobias that means alot," she said.

"I love you and I really want to start a family with the most beautiful girl on the planet," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him.

"Now dry your eyes and get to work," he said.

"Ok," she said, "hey will you clean the dishes on your day off for the most beautiful girl on the planet?"

Tobias groaned, "Alright I will, " he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up or you will be late, "he said.

Tris rushed to the office where she saw Max waiting for her.

"Hey" she said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm just here to tell you that we are having a meeting in half an hour."

"Ok," she said, "I'll see you there."

Half an hour Tris walked into the dauntless conference room where Max, Eric, and Tobias were sitting. Tobias was probably there because it involved the control room where he worked. She flashed a smile at him and he returned it as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Sorry for making this last minute but their was a problem last night at the gates," Max said.

"What kind of problem?," Eric asked.

"Well we are not sure who it was but someone attempted to get in and they almost suceeded," Eric said, "They had weapons, powerful weapons, they shot two of the guards and attempted to scale the gate until reinforcements came. WHen they saw us coming they ran."

"That doesn't mean they won't come back," Tris commented.

"Exactly," Eric said, "We need to make a plan in case they come back so they don't make it into dauntless because god knows why they would try to break in."

"Why don't we increase patrols around the gate?" Eric asked.

"We are but we need a plan of attack in case they make it over," Eric said.

"Why don't we have three different sets of troop scattered about the Dauntless border patrolling and leave another group close to the gate incase one of the others need immediate backup?" Tris asked.

"That's a good idea," Max said, "Tris I'll put you in charge of executing you plan. Tobias will keep an eye on the cameras and will report to you anything suspicious. At all costs keep these intruders out."

With that the meeting was dismissed. Tris quickly said goodbye to the leaders and kissed Tobias as he left. She went back to her office and started making the plans to protect the gate. She was deciding who to put on what patrols when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She said.

The door opened and Tobias came in. He sat at the chair next to her desk and kissed her in greeting.

"How are the plans coming along?" he asked.

"I'm almost done I think tomorrow I will go down to the gates and meet with the guards and introduce them to this plan," she said.

"Who do you think it was," he asked.

"I don't know put they messed with the wrong faction," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So someone asked if I could write this in first person and I would but I've written alot of the upcoming chapters in third person and I don't want to change them so I'm going to continue writing in third. My next story I'm going to start shortly will be in first person. I love hearing what you have to say and I thank those who have reviewed so please keep reviewing. Love Yal! :)**

* * *

><p>Tris woke up earlier than usual so she could get down to the gates as the night guards switched out for the day guards. She was going to meet with Will who was in charge of the guards. She took a quick shower and got dressed in black pants and a black tank-top. She grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. She got to the gates just as the new guards appeared.<p>

"Hey," Will said.

Tris turned around,"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good but I would be better if we can figure out this whole gate problem," he said.

"Yeah me too but I think I have the perfect solution," she said, "Let's head to your office and we can discuss strategy."

They walked to Will's office. He sat behind his desk and Tris sat in the chair in front of it.

"So I spoke with the leaders and we came up with this plan to take three seperate patrols of about seven people and have one stay at the gates and the others patrol around the border," She explained.

"That could work," he said, "If we up security people would be more hesitant to attack the gate."

"Exactly," Tris said,"Then we will have another group of people wait in the buildings near by so they can rush out and help if we are under attack."

"Ok that sounds good," Will said.

"Here's a list of people to put on the patrols," Tris said,"You can switch people out if you want to."

"No these lists look good," he said.

"Also we agreed that a leader will be present in at least one of the patrols to let the intruders know we mean business," she said.

"Yeah when leaders get involved people know that it's serious," Will said.

"I'll be taking the first shift," She said, "I will take a group that patrols the border and teach them what to really look out for."

"Ok," Will responded.

"I also want to see if there are any hints at who attacked us," she said.

"Yeah I already have guards keeping an eye out," Will said.

"Ok let's get this plan in motion. Have my group meet me at the gates in ten minutes and have someone bring me a gun," she said.

Six hours later Tris checked in with Will and told him that her group saw nothing and that every guard did a good job. She then began the long treck back to her house where she hoped Tobias had brought her home something for dinner because she was starving. Finally she made it to her fornt door where she opened it and immediatly sat down on the couch.

"Someone's tired," Tobias said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Yeah I spent the whole day patrolling the borders and planning defense incase of an attack," She responded.

"I brought you back a sandwhich from the dining hall," he said as he went towards the kitchen.

"Thanks I'm starving," Tris said as Tobias handed her the sandwich.

Tobias sat with her as she scarfed down the sandwhich he brought her. They were chit-chatting about their days when Tris got up to take a shower. Tobias sat on the bed waiting for her to finish. Fifteen minutes later Tris sat down on the bed next to him in pajamas.

"You look cute in those," he said.

"I look cute in everything," she stated.

"Well, bragging much," he said.

Tris just laughed.

"Come here you," Tobias said as he pulled Tris into his arms.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, he responded.

"Want to try and make a baby again?" Tris said.

"I thought you would never ask," he said.

With that Tobias grabbed Tris an lowered her onto her back so he was in top of her. He then began kissing her. She shoved her tongue in his mouth both of theirs moving in a rhythmic motion. Tobias pulled away and began sucking on Tris's neck which caused her to let out a tiny moan. He put his hands up her shirt and gently cupped and massaged ther breasts. He then pulled her shirt over her head and took off bra. He bent over and began to suck on them cautisously trying not to leave a mark. She was growing restless and started tugging off his shirt which he allowed her to do. She then began to kiss every inch of his back and chest while he continued massaging. She rubbed her hands over evry muscle, she felt every curve and bend. She then stopped and kissed him once again.

While his lips were connected to hers he unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. Stil kissing he slipped off his pants so they were both in their underwear. He broke away first and pulled of his boxers while Tris pulled off her underwear.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded.

Tobias lifted up her legs and put them on his shoulders. He then began to enter her slowly. She gasped in pain but as he began to thrust they turned to moans of pleasure. He felt the pressure build so he went faster falling into a steady rhythm. She was moaning so much Tobias was sure all of dauntless could hear them. He felt down below become very wet as Tris released but he was so close he barely noticed. Finally he came and filled his beautiful girlfriend up to the brim.

They were both gasping for air when it was finally over.

"I...Hope...this...works," Tris said in between breaths.

"Me too," Tobias responded.


	7. Chapter 7

*_Three weeks later_

Tris once again starred at the tiny, white stick awaiting for the results to appear on the screen. Tobias had gone to work but Tris had the day off so she was home alone. She didn't think that if it said it was negative she would be able to keep it together. She had already had her spirits crushed too many times. Finally time was up and Tris looked down at the screen as a tiny blur appeared. She watched as it formed a small positive sign.

Positive...It said positive...She was pregnant.

"Oh my god," Tris said outloud to herself, "I'm going to be a mommy."

Without even changing out of her pajamas Tris grabbed the pregnancy test and ran to the control room. She banged on the door until Tobias rushed to the entrance.

"Tris," Tobias asked worried, "What's wrong."

Tris held out the test to Tobias who took it hesitantly.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Tobias said estatic.

"Yes we are going to be parents," Tris said.

Tobias scooped Tris up and spun her in a circle. "This is amazing I'm so happy." he said.

"I know this is what we've been waiting for," Tris said.

"I'm gonna ask Max if I can go home early, " he said as he ran inside to use the phone.

He walked back out, "He said I could and congratulations," Tobias told Tris.

"Ok let's go home I'm so excited," she responded.

They ran down the path hand in hand until they reached theur door. Tobias opened it and Tris sat on the couch whil eh put his jacket away.

"I'm lost for words," he said.

"I know me too," she responded.

"We've been trying for so long and you're finally pregnant it's amazing," he said.

"I know but I'm a little scared to be honest with you," she said.

"Don't be you will be an amazing mommy, " he said.

"It's not just that but I'm scared to be pregnant and give birth," she said.

"Don't be we will get you help so you know what to expect," he told her.

"You know you will be a great daddy," she said feeling better.

"And you will be a great mommy, " he said, "speaking of which my new mommy need to make an appointment with a doctor."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, " she said standing up to get the phone.

Tobias heard her pushing buttons and finally saying hello. He heard her say yes a couple of times then hang up.

"So what did they say?, " he asked.

"I have to go tomorrow, " she said.

"That's good," he said.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course let me just call Max and tell him we both need the day off." he said.

Tobias went off to do that leaving Tris alone in the livving room. She was goin to be a mommy. She and Tobias had been trying for months to get pregnant and finally they conceived. Know they had so much to do to prepare for their baby. Tobias walked back in and sat down next to Tris.

"Everything is all set," he said.

"That's good," she replied.

"Now that we have a little one to prepare for I think that we should take that room we made into storage and clean it out so we can make a nursery," he said.

"That's a good idea we can start after my appointment tomorrow," she said.

" We should also start preparing a baby shower for you," he said.

"Yeah we should tell Christina I'm pregnant because she would probably want to throw me one," Tris said.

"We will tell her next time we see her," he said.

"We also need to buy furniture to furnish the baby's room with." she said.

"We really can't do that until we know the baby's gender," he told her.

"True but we can still look and buy toys, diapers, and other supplies," she said.

"Of course we will start as soon as possible. I am so excited." he said.

"Me too," she said.

"What would you rather have a girl or a boy?" he asked her.

"I don't know how about you?" she asked.

"To be honest with you I've always wanted a girl," he said.

"Really because boys usually want boys," she said.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Well then I hope we have a girl for you, " she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you but I would love a boy or a girl, " he said as he kissed her back.

"Agreed," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I didn't write at the top as to not spoil too much but what do you think? Please review and start telling me if you want them to have a boy or a girl and to comment names. As always I love to hear what you say so keep reviewing! Love yal!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is a long chapter. Please keep telling me if you want them to have a girl or a boy and name suggestions for both. Keep reviewing cause I love hearing what you have to say. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Tris woke up to the soft light of dawn creeping in through their bedroom window. She turned on her side to face the sleeping form of Tobias. She gentlyshook hi shoulder.<p>

"Wake up," She said.

He stirred, "Tris? What is it?," he asked groggily.

"I woke up early and it's not worth going back to sleep since we have to be up in half an hour anyways," she said.

"So you woke me up too," he said.

"Yup let's talk," she said.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Are you nervous about your doctors apointment?" he asked bringing up a topic that he knew would get them talking.

"A little," she said.

"What is making you nervous?" he asked.

"Just the idea of the exam," she said, "Like I've never really been comfortable at doctor's and i don't want to think about what they have to check."

"Don't worry I'll be there the whole time," he said.

"I know and with you there I know everything will be fine," she said leaning in to kiss him.

"We should get dress," he said looking at the clock.

"Yeah I don't want us to be late," she said.

They climbed out of bed. Tris went to go take a shower while Tobias ran to the dining hall to get them breakfast. When he returned with two plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast Tris was just pulling on her jacket over her tank top.

"Hey I got us breakfast," he said.

"Yum what is it," she said.

"Eggs with bacon and a side of toast," he replied.

"Good cause I'm starving," she said.

"Wow not even showing and already wanting large amounts of food," he told he jokingly.

"Shut up you know what I mean," she said laughing slighlty.

They sat down and ate their breakfast discussing what to do with the rest of their day. Tobias glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We should get going," he said.

"Ok," Tris said gathering their paper plates and throwing them out," Let's go."

They walked out the door and headed in the direction of the infirmary. At the Entrance they walked in and stopped at the front desk.

"Where can we find the office for prenatal visits?" Tris asked.

"Down the hall and take a right it's the second door on the left," the secretary said.

"Thank," Tris responded.

They walked down the hall went right and opened the door to the small office.

"Hi we are here for Tris Eaton's check up," Tobias said.

"Ok have a seat a nurse will call you in," the lady said.

They both sat down in chairs next to each other. Tobias glanced at Tris and noticed she had a worried expression on her face.

"Hey it's ok nothing big is happening today," he said.

"I know but I'm still nervous about them you know checking me down below," she said.

"Tris I will be there comforting you the whole time just take deep breaths," Tobias advised her.

"Ok," she said steadying her breathing.

"Tris Eaton," a nurse called.

"That's me," she siaid standing up.

"The doctor will see you know," the nurse said.

"Let's go," Tobias sat also standing up.

He took Tris's hand and followed the nurse who led them to a small exam room. She took Tris's vital signs and asked her to change into a blue gown.

"You change and the doctor will be in momentarily," the nurse said as she left.

Tris changed into the gown and sat on the small exam table. Tobias pulled up a chair and took her hand in his. He began drawing soothing circled on the top of her hand using his thumb. They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tris said.

The doctor walked in. She was a relatively tall middle aged women with black hair that had pink tips. She also had a few tattoos on her arms.

"Hi I'm doctor McDaniels," she said.

"Hi I'm Tris and this is my boyfriend Tobias," she said,

"Hi," Tobias said.

"Well it's nice to meet you," she said, " Now this is your first visit and your first child right?"

"Yes to both, " Tris said.

"Ok well first I"m just going to do an initial physical exam and pelvic exam, then an ultrasound, and finally we will draw blood." she said.

"Wow," Tobias said.

"Yeah the first exams are always the worst since we have to prepare you for the rest of your pregnancy," the doctor said.

"Ok Tris I'm just going to listen to your heart and lungs," she said as she placed her stethascope on Tris's chest.

She moved it around a few places and went over to the desk in the room and got out the odoscope.

"Now I'll check your ears mouth and nose," she said.

"Now Tris can you just lay down so I can feel your tummy?" she asked.

"Ok," Tris said as she laid down.

The doctor pressed on a her stomach in a few places before she allowed Tris to sit back up.

"Everything looks good," she said, "Now I need to do the pelvic exam so bring your bottom to the end up the table and put you legs on the holders please.

Tris positioned herself as the doctor put on gloves and pulled out various medical equipment. Tobias moved to wear Tris head lay since he knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Ok Tris just keep calm you may feel a little discomfort," the doctor said as she began rummagind down below.

Tobias held Tris's hand as a look of pain appeared on Tris's face.

"It's ok you're doing great," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know but this kind of hurts," she whispered back.

"I know but it's almost over," he whispered.

"Ok Tris everything is great," the doctor said as she gathered her supplies and threw them out.

"That's good, " Tris said.

The doctor pulled a cart over to the side of the exam table that held a small machine with a screen.

"This is an ultrasound machine, " the doctor explained, " it lets me see your baby in your tummy.

She advised Tris to lay flat on the table as she pulled out a bottle of gel.

"I'm going to put this on your tummy so I can move the wand better," she said as she applied the gel to Tris tummy.

Tris gasped. "I know it's cold," the doctor said.

She began moving the wand arounf Tris's stomach until she found the spot she was looking for. She turned the screen so Tris and Tobias could see.

"This is your baby, " she said pointing to a small dot on the screen.

"It's so tiny," Tris said.

"Yes your baby is about the size of a small peanut," the doctor told them. She hit a buttoned a soft whooshing sound could be heard. "That is your baby's heartbeat."

A smile spread across Tobias's face, "Oh my god that's our baby," he said.

Tris turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I know I love you so much," she said as they kissed quickly on the lips.

The doctor tuned the machine off and gave Tobias and Tris a copy of ultrasound picture. She left the two alone as Tris got dressed.

"I am so excited to be a father," he told Tris.

"I can't wait to be a mommy either," she told him.

"I love you so much," he said as he laid a hand on her stomach and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing but I still need you to tell me what gender you want their baby to be and some name ideas. I'm working on the next chapter which reveals the baby's sex so please tell me what you want! Thanks so much and love yal!**

* * *

><p>"I think we should move these boxes to the attic and put these in the closet," Tris told Tobias as he began to move them<p>

They had been working on this room for three weeks and it still seemed like they had barely made a dent. They still had so many boxes to go through and clear out. Tris wanted to start furnishing the room as soon as they found out the gender of the baby in 10 weeks. She knew it was still a long time away but they both agreed it was better to get it done sooner rather than later.

"Ok I want to at least clear out this corner by today," he said.

"Ok just tell me what to grab," she said.

"There's nothing to really carry but we do need to go through these boxes and throw out what we don't want," Tobias said.

"Ok I can do that," Tris said.

"If we can get this room done in the next two weeks then we can start cleaning it which leads up to painting it," Tobias said.

"Can't wait," Tris said enthusiastically.

Tris began to rummage through one of the boxes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah," she said as she walked towards the door

She opened the door and saw Christina and Uriah standing there.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We are here to help you tackle the mess in the new baby's room," Christina replied.

"Oh my god thank you,"Tris said," That room is taking forever."

They walked in and Tris directed them to the room. Tobias walked in with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Dude we are helping out the newest parents," Uriah said.

"Well thanks alot this room is terrible," Tobias said.

"That's what Tris said," Christina responded.

"Because its terrible," Tris said.

"I can see that it doesn't even look like you made a dent," Christina said.

"I know and we have so much more to do," Tobias said.

"Ok then let's get started," Uriah said.

Three hours later the four friends had cleared out one corner. They decided to continue working in hope to get as much done as they possibly could. Tris had just began to go through one of the bigger boxes when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Tobias said as he ran to answer the phone.

A few word were exchanged between him and the caller before he shouted out, "Tris it's for you."

"Ok I'm coming," she said as she hauled her butt out of the mess.

She took the phone out of Tobias hands, "Hello," she said.

"Hi Tris it's Will," will responded.

"Hey is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah everything is great except we almost had another breach last night," Will said.

"What happened," Tris said suddenly becoming much more serious.

"Two hooded figures fired at one of our groups patrolling the border while two other figures tried to get in through the gates," he said.

"Is everyone alright," she asked.

"Yes thankfully no one was hurt but but they caused some damage to the gate that need to be repaired but at least they didn't get in," he said.

"Alright I'll meet you down at the gates in 15 minutes," she said.

"Ok meet you there," he responded as she hung up.

"Tobias!," she called.

He came running to her," What's wrong?" he asked.

"The gates where breached again and I have to go meet Will down there," she said.

"Ok just don't be long and be safe we will finish up here," he said.

"Ok see you later," she said as she kissed him and ran out the door.

She walked as fast as she could to the gates where she saw the familiar form of Will pacing around.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey so I sent guards outside the gates to go look for any evidence of who did this and they won't return for while," he said.

"Ok that's good," she told him.

"I've also sent another patrol out to start guarding the borders this way we have extra hands," he said.

"Ok that's good how did your patrols do in the attack?" she asked.

"They were marvelous I believe they shot two of the four and that scared them off," he said.

"That's excellent news," she said.

"The only thing I'm worried about is they had some pretty heavy duty weapons and I have no clue where they wouyld get them from especially since dauntless controls ammunition and fire power," he sid.

"I know the leaders have been discussing it but we still have no clue," she said.

"Next time I'm going to advise my guards to attempt to capture someone that way we will at least have a lead," he said.

"Ok tomorrow is Eric's turn to patrol have him take out a group and look for any evidence again," she said.

"Ok will do," he said.

"This is the last time someone messes with dauntless," she said as she turned around to head home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I tried to update sooner but I had soooo much homework. But I enjoyed hearing your reviews and after reading this chapter you guys need to start suggesting baby names cause I love hearing your ideas. Please review and as always love ya!**

Tobias and Tris walked into the prenatal doctors office. Tris walked up to the front desk to sign in while Tobias sat down and saved a seat for her. After filling out the paperwork Tris sat next to her boyfriend.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or a girl," he said.

"I know then we can go shopping for our baby and pick out names," Tris said excitedly.

"Yeah and we can finish the room," he told her.

"Yeah I'll be glad when that's done its been taking forever," she said.

"I know," he responded.

"Tris?" asked a nurse.

"That's me," Tris responded.

"The doctor is ready for you just follow me," the nurse said.

She took them in back to a different room than the last time they were there. Once again the nurse took her vitals and gave her a gown to change into.

"The doctor will be in shortly," The nurse said as she left the room.

"Tobias?" Tris asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Will you stay close I still don't enjoy these visits," she said.

"Of course just keep telling yourself that you're doing this for our baby," he said.

"Ok," she said as she took a deep breath.

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor came in with a large smile.

"Hello again," Dr. McDaniels said.

"Hi," they both said.

"Ok let's see," the doctor said while looking at Tris's charts," so 18 week check up and an ultrasound to distinguish the baby's sex.

"That's right," Tris said.

"Ok so have you had any strange cravings or any excessive weight gain?" McDaniels asked.

"Nope," Tris said.

"How bout any pain or discomfort?" she asked.

"No except my back hurts a little," Tris responded.

"That's normal since you're front end is going to be heavier," the doctor told her," Now could you lie on your back?"

Tris laid flat on her back as the doctor began pocking and prodding her stomach.

"Evrything seems ok," she said, "Just let me have a quick listen."

She moved her stethoscope over Tris's heart and several places of her back.

"Sounds great," she said," Now move your bottom to the end of the bed and place your legs in the holders."

Tris did just that and reached for Tobias's hand as the doctor began her exam. Ten minutes later the doctor allowed Tris to sit back up.

"Ok just let me get the ultrasound ready. Tris lie back down and pull the gown up to expose your belly," the doctor told her.

She lied down and pulled the gown up. The doctor came over and put the cold gel on her stomach and began moving the wand around until she found the baby.

"Ok now here is the head and this is it's body," she said pointing to several places on the screen.

She moved the wand around a little more until she found what she was looking for.

"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" She asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Ok you guys are having a girl," she told them.

Tris looked at Tobias who had a smile that reached from ear to ear across his face.

"We are having a little girl," Tris said to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know I am so happy," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

The doctor cleaned up the equipment and left the room to give the two of them some time together before she came back to draw some blood from Tris.

"I am so happy we are having a girl," she told him.

"I know that's exactly what I wanted," he said.

He knelt down so he was face tp face with Tris's stomach.

"Hello my sweet litttle girl," he cooed," I can't wait to see you."

He then placed a kiss on Tris's stomach and placed another on her lips. Suddenly Tris's hormones kicked in and she started kissing him for fiercly. He started to take her shirt off when she stopped him.

"Not here," she said," I know how you feel it took all my willpower to stop but we can't have sex here."

"Agreed," he said as he lowered her shirt down.

Just as he did that a knock was heard on the door and the doctor walked back in.

"Tobias just mouthed the words," That was close."

Tris giggled in response,"Later," she promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so someone asked me if I could make a more intimate scene so beware this chapter is kind of graphic. Please keep suggesting names for baby Eaton. Love yal and please REVIEW!**

Tobias and Tris walked into their house both with huge smiles across their faces.

"I can't believe we will be welcoming a tiny Tris into our family in just 4 months," he said.

"I know hopefully she will have your eyes," she said.

"I want her to have your complexion," he said.

Tris laughed," Perhaps she will be a perfect blend of the two of us."

"Yeah that would be nice," he said.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Tris asked.

"I may have invited some people over to play a little truth or dare," he said.

"No way," she said, " I love truth or dare."

"I know," he said as he opened the door.

Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna were all standing in the door way. They all rushed in each holding a bottle.

"Tris," Christina yelled, "Oh my god you've gotten big."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically as she laid a hand on her ever growing stomach.

"Ok who's ready to play," Uriah said.

They all sat in a circle in the living room. Tris made sure to sit between Tobias and Christina.

"Ok we all know how to play if you refuse to tell the truth or perform the dare you have to take a piece of clothing off and take a shot. However the alcohol has been changed to sparkling cider in honor of Tris and baby Eaton." Uriah said.

"So who wants to go first," Zeke said.

"Oh I'll go," Christina said.

"Ok Tris truth or dare?" She asked.

'Truth," she said as Uriah groaned.

"Ok what is the sex of your baby?" Christina asked.

Tris looked at Tobias to make sure it was ok and he nodded, "We are having a girl."

"Yessssss I can buy her so much clothes," Christina said as everyone congratulated them.

"Ok Uriah truth or dare?" Tris asked.

"Duh dare," he said.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Shauna passionatly for at least a minute," she said.

He got up and walked over to Shauna who looked very uncomfortable. He leaned over and kissed her he even put ina little tongue action. A minute passed and he stopped.

"Tris I will get you for that," Shauna said.

Ok Christina truth or dare?" Uriah asked.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to give Four a blowjob," he said.

She whipped off her jacket," Yeah right I'm not getting on the bad side of Tris especially while she's this hormonal."

"Good choice," Tris said and everyone laughed.

"Ok Four truth or dare?" Christina asked.

"Truth," he said.

"Ok when was the last time you've had sex with Tris?," she asked.

"Um before she got pregnant so like 5 months ago," he responded.

Christina gasped.

"Dude we are going to have to fix that," Zeke said.

"Fine," he said, " Marlene truth or dare," he said.

"Truth," she said.

"Ok when was the last time you has sex," he said accusingly.

"I did it two nights ago and I'm offended that you that it was longer than you've done it," she said and Tobias jsut snorted.

"Ok Uriah truth or dare?, Marlene said.

"Dare," he said excitedly.

"I dare you to go mix milk, butter, this sparkling cider and any left over Tris and Tobias have in their fridge and drink it," she said.

"Piece of cake," he responded. He went into the fridge added the ingredients and drank it in one gulp.

"You are so gross," Marlene said.

"Ok Tris truth or dare," he said.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to have sex in your bedroom with Tobias and Christina has to watch." he said.

"I hate you so much," Christina said.

Tris just smiled and grabbed Tobias's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Christina followed them groaning the whole way. Tris closed the door and pushed Tobias on the bed. She sat on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"Wow eager aren't we," he said.

"Disgusting," Christina said.

"Shut up," Tris said as she began to kiss him on the lips.

He parted his mouth so she could put her tongue in. Within seconds their tongues were doing a little dance. Eventually Tris began grinding againts Tobias's hips which made him groan a little. He whipped her shirt off and unclasped her bra. He immediatly dove in and began kissing and sucking on her breasts. She let out a little gasp which made him start to nibble. She finally lifted his shirt off and began to kiss every single one of his muscles. He undid her pants and slipped them off and took his pants off so they we're both in their underwear. She slipped her hands down his pants and began to rub which made Tobias moan so loud she was sure everyone in the other room could hear.

Tobias flipped her over so he was on top and he pulled her underwear off and began to lick her area. Tris groaned so he inserted two fingers while he continued to lick. He stopped and tried to kiss her but her stomach got in the way so she akwardly bent foward to try and connect their lips. Eventually they did and Tris began rubbing her hands through his hair. Eventually Tris pulled away and looked Tobias in they eyes.

"Four if you don't enter me your child and I will disown you," she said careful to not use his real name in front of Christina.

"Ok," he said as he pulled his boxers off exposing his huger erection.

"Holy crap," Christina said, "You are huge,"

Tobias just laughed," You can turn around if you want."

"Thank god," Christina said as she faced the door.

Tobias pushed himself inside Tris who gave a little gasp of pain.

"You ok?," he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Tobias slowy began to pull out then push back in until he gained a steady but slow rhythm. He reached down and rubbed Tris's sensitive spot which caused her to groan. He picked up the pace as he felt Tris tense up.

"Four, I'm...going... to... ughhhh," she said as she released.

He picked up the pace even more which cause Tris to start calling out his name. He went even faster and evetually he felt wetness down below and Tris released on him once again. He reached down and attempted to pull her legs over his shoulders but her stomach wouldn't let her do that so he let her wrap her legs around his torso.

"Tris I'm going to come," he told her as he released himself inside her, filling her to the top.

"That was amazing," Tris said after several minutes.

"That was the worst 15 minutes of my life," Christina said.

Tris and Tobias began tp get dressed and the three of them walked out into the living room.

"Well it sounded like you two had fun,"Uriah said as he began to moan and yell out Four mocking Tris's voice.

"Shut up," Tris said as she threw a pillow at him.

"At least when you heard them it was muffled," Christina said which caused everyone to start laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys are lucky gettingn two chapters in one day. Btw thanks for reviewing and please continue suggesting baby names. I love hearing what you have to say. This chapter and the ones to follow will be intense so I hope you enjoy it. As always love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>* four weeks later...<em>

Tris woke up earlier than usual since she had to be down at the gates to lead a patrol. She slipped out of bed carfeul not to wake the sleeping Tobias next to her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, After she finshed she pulled on a black t-shirt and a black pair of pants. She found her sneakers slipped them on and ran back to the bedroom to wake Tobias so he could go to work.

"Tobias," she said as she kissed him.

He opened his eyes,"Good moring," he said as he kissed Tris and her belly.

"I'm leaving so don't fall back to sleep," she said.

"Ok Love you two," he said as Tris turned aorund to head out the door.

She walked down the path until she arrived at the gates where her patrol was waiting for her. Today she actually got a group of seven which included Christina.

"Hey Tris," Christina said as she handed her a pistol.

"Hey thanks for bringing me one I didn't want to go all the way back to one of the armory," she said as she took the pistol and but it in her belt.

"No problem," she said, " so are we patrolling the whole border?"

"Yup then we will head back and switch out with Max's group," Tris said.

"Sounds good," Christina said.

"Ok let's get moving!" Tris yelled to the rest of the group.

Tris walked at the head with Christina next to her.

"So did you pick out any names yet?," Christina asked her.

"I haven't even picked out baby furniture yet," Tris responded.

"After we finish here we can go shopping and pcik out some baby things," Chrisitna said.

"Yeah that would be nice," Tris said.

"are you nervous about giving birth," Christina asked.

"To be honest a little because I think the pelvic exams are horrible but giving birth is going to be like trying to shove a baseball through a keyhole," she said.

"Yeah that's what I'm scared about and I think Will wants to have a baby," Christina said.

"Really?" Tris asked.

"Yeah ever since he found out you were pregnant he's been asking and trying to make love with me every second," she said.

"Christina not wanting to have sex with will," Tris said mockingly.

"Shut up," Christina said and she gave Tris a light shove.

They were both still chit chatting when Tris heard a rustle come from a patch of grass on the opposite side of the border.

"Did you hear something?," she asked Christina.

"No," she said as she turned to scan the terrain.

"Must have imagined it," she said as she continued walking.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and one of the guards in their patrol fell to the floor. Then a whole chorus of shots began as the group continued to be fired at.

Tris took out her gun," Don't let them enter," she yelled to her patrol.

She began firing into the grass but the unseen enemy continued shooting. Then all at once it stopped. The patrol stopped and listened. Suddenly a wave of hooded black figures jumped out at the tiny patrol and began fighting them. Tris had only a moment to count at least twenty people before someone punched her right in the jaw. She fell to the ground as her ambusher kicked her in the back and stomach. She quickly scurried to her feet and fired at the figure who immediatly fell to the ground.

Then someone grabbed her from behind in a choke hold as another man began to punch her in the face. As he went in for another blow she twisted the man holding her around so he recieved the punch and she immediatly kicked out her foot and made contact with the other figure. They both crumpled to the floor. She heard a loud bang and a searing pain went through her left shoulder. She heard one more bang as yet another pain blossomed on her left knee. She fell hard to the ground and let out a loud groan. Instantly two of the figures were on top of her punching and gouging her with their fists and knives. The knife made contact with her left shoulder and intensified the pain. She felt the blood dripping down her arm as it soaked her shirt. She ignored the throbbing pain in her wounds and attempted to fight off the figures. She, however, felt herself weakening as spots appeared in the corners of her vision.

Suddenly she heard yells and the two figures where thrown off of her. Another patrol had arrived just in time to help her weakened one. They quickly made due of the ambushers. Tris just had enough time to see their attackers running off in the opposite direction of the dauntless compound before she blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Posting this kind of early. I have like 5 new chapter to post soon and I'm still writing more. I love reading your reviews you guys are just so great. Please keep reviewing and suggesting names. Thanks and love yal.**

* * *

><p>Will ran down to the edge of the border where he was just told a fight had broken out between the unknown invaders and his patrols.<p>

"What happened!" he screamed as the bloody battle field came into his view.

"An ambush was waiting for them in the tall grass just outside the border. They were out numbered 3 to 1 another patrol came to help them and drove the intruders out but they caused alot of damage," a guard told him.

"How many hurt?" he asked.

"Seven hurt two dead," the guard replied.

"Ok get the bodies out of here and have the sick taken to the infirmary," he said.

"Already done," the guard replied.

"Ok good," Will said.

"Sir can I ask who did this?" The guard said.

"I don't know but they are strong enough to take out some of the best dauntless fighters,"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tobias ran down the hallway weaving in and out of the people and supplies scattered about. He kept running until he found room 406. He walked in and what he saw he didn't like. Tris was lying down in a hospital bed her leg was heavily bandaged from the thigh down to her foot. She had a blood soaked bandage on her shoulder and multiple evidence of stitches on her arms. Her face was red and swollen and her jaw was turning black and blue. She had tubes coming from her right arm and lots of wires coming from her chest and abdomen. That was just what he could see past the blankets and hospital gown and he hated to know the full extent of her injuries.

Tobias turned to the right and saw Uriah and Merlene sitting in the chairs next to Tris's bed.

"How is she?" he asked them close to tears.

"She's pretty badly hurt man she lost alot of blood and she broke alot too," Uriah said.

"How is...," Tobias couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Your baby is alive but they don't know if she was hurt or not," Uriah explained.

Tobias began sobbing," Why did this have to happen. Tris and our baby have never done anything to deserve this."

"I know man but Will is doing everything he can to get the people who did this," Uriah told him.

The doctor walked in, "Can I speak to Tris's boyfriend please."

Tobias got up and walked outside to speak with the doctor.

" Tris is seriously hurt however, she will most likely recover from this but she is not out of the woods yet. Her knee is shattered along with her shoulder blade. She broke her jaw and suffered many abrasions and lacerations to her back stomach and head. Which brings up the subject of the baby she is pregnant with. We have been monitoring the baby and so far we see no major concerns but she was hit a couple times in the fight which could cause complications so we will be doing tests on her as well. But we are mostly concerened with Tris. She is going to need many surgeries and rehabilitation work in order to get back to her original self but I am very hopeful," The doctor told Tobias.

"Thank you for everything," Tobias said.

"Your very welcome but as soon as Tris awakes she is going to have a very difficult and painful journey and she needs her boyfriend to stay strong for her," the doctor said.

"I can do that Tobias said standing up just a little straighter.

"Go see her," the doctor advised him.

He walked back in a pulled a chair up next to Tris's bed. He took her hand and started rubbing soothing circled on the top of it like he has done so many times in the past.

"Hey man we are going to get going I promise we will come back tomorrow," Uriah said.

"Ok and thanks for waiting with her," he said.

"No problem man what are friends for," Uriah said.

He and Marlene walked out leaving Tobias alone with the unconcious Tris. He sat like that through the whole night holding Tris's hand and rubbing circles on the top. Three times nurses came in to change Tris's I.V. and check on the numerous machines she was hooked up to. He didn't move until the sun came up.

He leaned over and began whispering into Tris's ear," I'm here for you Tris. I'm going to help you through this I'm going to do what ever it takes to help you get better. Our daughter is alive and she needs her mommy to be healthy and strong for her. So please Tris if you hear me wake up. I know it's going to hurt like hell when you do but I will comfort you and not let anyone lese hurt you anymore. So please wake up."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forhead. As he sat back down he saw her eyelids flutter ever so slightly.

"Tris?" Tobias asked, " Are you awake?"

Tris groaned, "Tobias it hurts," she said softly.

"I know but I love you and I promise you will get better," he assures her.

"I love you too," she said as she fell back to sleep.

Tobias smiled," That's my brave first jumper," he said and he kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Ok can I just say you are all awesome. Your comments just make my day so please keep reviewing. I love yal!**

* * *

><p>Tobias walked into room 406 with a plate of dauntless cake. Tris was sitting up in bed it had been four days since her patrol was attacked and even though she was still in alot of pain she was making great progress. She still neded alot of medical attention and tomorrow she was going to have her first surgery to fix her broken knee.<p>

"Look what I brought you," Tobias said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Thanks Tobias," she said her voice slightly slurred due to her broken jaw.

"Anything for my two favorite girls," he said and he laid a hand on her belly.

"What have the doctors said?," she asked him.

"Well tomorrow you are having a surgery to fix your shattered knee and then the next day they want to go in and try to fix your shoulder plus they still might do something to help your jaw," he said.

"Tris groaned," Everything hurts."

"I know but once you have these surgeries you will feel alot better," Tobias said and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

They heard a soft knock on the door and Christina hobbled in on her crutches. She had the remains of a black eye and a small scar on her arm where she was cut. During the attack she was shot in the shin and attacked by a couple of the invaders but nothing too serious.

"Hey Tris how you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap," she said as she laid back down on the bed.

"She is having surgery to fix her knee tomorrow," Tobias said.

"Oh that sucks but if it makes you feel any better after I had surgery on my shin it barely hurt anymore," Christina told Tris.

"Really," Tris said perking up a little.

"Yeah but then there are the stitches and the occassional sharp pain but nothing compares to watching you two have sex," Christina said.

Tris laughed,"Please you wish your time with Will compares in anyway to what we do."

"Oh honey please if you want to know what making love is just come on over," Christina said.

They both started laughing. Just as they both were calming down the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Eaton," he said.

"Hello," she replied.

"Well I spoke with the surgeon and he is going to come in today and evaluate your knee so he can plan for tomorrow and he also wants to look at your shoulder," he said.

"Ok," Tris said.

"I also got in touch with your prenatal doctor and she is going to come in and check on your baby," he said.

"About that," Tobias said, "But when we last spoke you said something about the baby being hit."

"Well yes during her confrontation with these invaders she was hit a couple times in the stomach and chest which would explain the brusing to her ribs and her abdomen," the doctor said.

"Well what does that mean for our baby?" Tris asked.

"Well there is a chance that she was injured which could lead to compications at birth or later in her life," the doctor said.

"So like birth defects or something?" Tobias asked.

"Yes but we won't really be able to tell until she is born but for know all we can do is monitor her," the doctor said.

"Oh," Tobias said slightly nervous.

"Just get some rest to prepare for your big day tomorrow ok?" the doctor said.

"Ok," Tris said.

The doctor left which left Christina, Tobias, and Tris alone.

"I'm sure evrything is going to be ok I'll see you guys later," Christina said.

"Alright see ya," Tris said.

"Don't worry about anything ok just try to sleep you haven't been getting much rest," Tobias said.

"It's hard to sleep when everything hurts," she said but she could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep I'll wake you when the doctors come in," he told her.

Eventually her breathing slowed into a rhythmic pattern. Tobias felt so bad for her. Being pregnant was bad enough but now she was so injured that it hurt to just move. He let her sleep for about five hours but then he heard a knock at the door and the surgeon walked in to examine her leg.

"Tris wake up," Tobias said.

She stirred," What is it?" she asked.

"The doctor is here for your knee," he told her.

"Hello Tris I'm the doctor who will operate on your knee," the doctor said.

"Hello," she said.

"If you could just sit up and move the blankets back I will remove this make shift cast and get a closer look," the doctor said.

She propped herself up and moved the blankets of here legs. The doctor then took a pair of scissors and cut through the gauze and tape. What they all saw was a little shocking. Her knee had a hole about one inch around and was bleeding slightly. Her knee was black and blue and all the way down to her foot was swollen.

"I'm just going to move you knee and feel around ok?" the doctor said.

"Ok," she responded as she grabbed Tobias's hand.

The doctor felt her ankle and foot and slowly worked his way up to her knee. When he just slightly tapped the side of it Tris groaned.

"Oh my god that really hurts," she said tightening her grip on Tobias's hand.

"I know its going to hurt but I need to see what the damage is on the outside so I can fix the inside easier," the doctor said.

He began to poke and prod certain areas of her knee and move it slightly. Tris couldn't help it but tears escaped as he moved her leg. It hurt so bad that she saw stars every time he made contact with it.

"All done with your knee just let me see your shoulder," the doctor said.

Tris lowered her hospital gown so he could see her shoulder. The wound was smaller but the brusing was just as bad as her leg.

"This is going to need surgery as well to fix. I think tomorrow I will do both. It will take around ten hours so get some sleep and no eating until tomorrow ok?" the doctor said.

"Ok," Tris said.

When he left Tobias turned to Tris. "Evertime he hurt you I had to refrain from punching him," he told her.

She laughed,"Now my knee and shoulder hurt twice as bad," she said.

"Just got to sleep and tomorrow it will be fixed," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before she slowly drifted into a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG you guys are awesome just please keep reviewing cause I love what you say. Thank yal saw much and keep suggesting names.**

* * *

><p>The doctor put the cold gel on Tris's stomach and began moving the wand around in search of their baby. She found what she was looking for and began examining what she saw. A few minutes later she put the wand away and wiped Tris's stomach clean.<p>

"Ok the good news is your baby is alive and growing the bad news is the part that holds the baby is bruised which means your baby was most likely hit during the fight," the doctor told them.

"So what does that mean?" Tobias asked.

"Well since your baby wasn't fully developed that puts her at a higher risk of being born with complications," the doctor said.

"What kind of complications?" he asked worriedly.

"Well it can be something that goes along with the actual birth or something wrong with the baby but we won't know until she is born," she said.

"Oh," Tobias said slightly upset.

"For now we will keep a close eye on the baby while Tris recovers," the doctor said.

She packed up and left the room.

"I'm scared Tobias," Tris said.

"Me too," he said.

"It took me forever to get pregnant and now our baby might be hurt," she said.

"I know but we still have you to worry about," he said.

She sighed, "I know and I'm scared about that too."

"Don't worry the doctors will take good care of you," he said.

Just before Tris could reply the surgeon walked in.

"Good morning Tris," he said.

"Good Morning," she responded.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Ok I'll have the nurses prep you and Tobias can stay in the room as they do," he said as he left.

The nurses came in and hooked Tris up to another I.V. and removed her bandages. They got rid of her blankets and put her into a different hospital gown. They added some wires to her chest to monitor her heart and attached her to many machines. Finally they put another band around her wrist.

"You'll be ok and when you get out you will feel alot better," Tobias said.

"I don't want to have the surgery," Tris said nervously.

"I know but you need it to fix your shoulder and leg," he said.

The doctor walked in, "Ok Tris someone will come in to make you fall asleep and then they will wheel you into the operating room," the doctor said.

A few minutes later a nurse came in with a rather large needle. She went to grab Tris's arm but she flinched away.

"Miss it will be over quickly," the nurse said assuringly.

Tris just shied away even further.

"Don't make me do it Tobias," she begged.

"Tris come on you need to have the surgery," he said.

He went over to her and hugged her to his chest as the nurse prepped her arm. As the needle went in she flinched.

"All done," he said.

"Tobias please," she said her eyes growing heavy.

"It will be over before you know it and I will be right here when you wake up," he said as her eyes finally closed.

Two nurses wheeled her out of the room and showed Tobias to the waiting area. He sat there for two hours worrying over her until Uriah and Will joined him.

"Hey how long has she been in," Uriah said.

"About two hours?" Tobias replied.

"How much longer?" Zeke asked.

"Another eight hours," Tobias replied.

"Hey let's go get some dinner and coffee you're going to have a long night," Uriah said.

They walked off to the dining hall where Zeke got them all hamburgers and a side of fries. Uriah went to get dauntless cake and coffee. They ate while chit chatting.

"Hey Tobias I've been wondering how's your daughter," Zeke asked.

"They think she got hit in the confrontation which could lead to comlications," Tobias replied.

"Oh don't worry man if she's anything like the two of you then she's a fighter," Uriah said.

They went back to the hospital about two hours later. They still had another four to kill so they spent the time wandering the halls and talking. Eventually they decided to go back and sit down in the waiting room. A few minutes later the surgeon came out and told Tobias that they where just finishing up on Tris and that she did wonderfully. They led him to the recovery room where she was sleeping.

Her leg was now in a thicker much neater cast. Her shoulder had a patch of gauze that was taped around it. She was still hooked up to many machines that beeped and made many other sounds. Tobias sat in the chair next to her and took up her hand. Without thinking he began to rub circles with his thumb on the top. He must have fallen asleep like that because he suddenly woke up to the sound of stirring. He looked down and saw Tris fidgeting as she began to wake up. He watched as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to her surroundings. She turned her head and saw him and a smile appeared on her face.

Tobias smiled back, "I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys not too much happens here but I wanted the to ease into their normal lives again. This chapter is mainly to show how much Tobias care about Tris. Please keep reviewing cause yal are awesome and as always love yal.**

* * *

><p>Tobias helped put Tris into the wheelchair. It had been one week since her patrol was ambushed and she was finally well enough to go home. She still had a large cast on her knee, to support it while it healed, and a bandage wrapped around her shoulder. Other than that she was completely healed. Tobias did one last sweep of the room to make sure they didn't forget anything then grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and pushed her out of the room.<p>

"Are you excited?" he aasked

"Yes that hospital room was terrible," she said.

"Well now you can enjoy the comforts of our beautiful home," he said.

"Yeah and make you do everything for me," she said.

"Hey," he laughed.

"Let's see you could clean the floors and dust, and oh wash the toilet," she told him.

"Yeah I don't thinks so," he said as they both laughed.

They stopped at the front desk to sign the release papers and set up the different doctor appointments she would need. Once everything was set he wheeled her out the door an away from all doctors. They began heading home.

"We should go shopping for baby stuff soon," she said.

"Yeah we could do that whenever you feel up to it," he said.

"Then let's go tomorrow," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes if I have to sit around for another day I will go insane," she said.

"Alright then we will shop til we drop," he said.

They made it to their front door and Tobias helped Tris stand and use her crutches. They couldn't keep the wheelchair since it was the hospitals so they left it outside like they were told and someone would come by and pick it up. When they walked in they were greeted by the faces of their friends. Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna were all standing in front of the doorway. They had food laid out on the tables and balloons and ribbons were hanging everywhere.

"Welcome home," Christina said.

"What is all this," Tris asked with a smile on her face.

"We throwing you a welcome home party didn't you here what Christina said? Uriah asked with a chuckle.

"Aww thanks guys," Tris said.

Christina hobbled over on her crutches," Look we can be crippled buddies," she said gesturing to both of their crutches.

Tris laughed," Yeah we match," she said.

"Come one let's eat I'm starving," Zeke said.

They all sat down in various spots in the living room and began eating and talking. They partied until the sun went down. Then Tris began yawning.

"Hey guys thanks for everything but Tris is tired and we all know she will never admit it," Tobias said.

They all helped clean up the food and decorations before leaving the house. They left Tris and Tobias alone about half an hour later.

"Will you help me take a shower?" Tris asked.

"Of course," he said guiding her to the bathroom.

Tris tentatively undressed in front of Tobias. When she finally got her clothes off she stared at bofy in the mirror. Her shoulder had a large bandage over it and from what shhe could see it was dicolored by bruising. She had many cuts and scrapes on her arms and torso plus scars thrown about.

"Its...," she said but trailed off.

"I know honey its not pretty but in my eyes you are the most beautiful thing in the world," he said.

She sighed and rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Come one let's get you into the bathtub," Tobias said.

He helped her climb into the tub, making sure her bandage leg was ina position where it wouldn't get wet. Then he started the water. While he waited for it to fill up he helped her remove the bandage on her shoulder. The scar was red and puffy and the area surrounding it was black and blue.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She nodded her head slightly. By then the water was up to her chest so he turned it off.

"Just soak I'll be right back," he said as he left the bathroom.

He came back with a bar of soap, a washcloth, and a towel. He walked in and Tris was leaning against the side with her eyes clothes.

"It feels good doesn't it," he said.

"You have no idea," she said as she reached for the washcloth.

"Nope I'm going to wash you I don't want you hurting your healing shoulder," he said.

"Fine," she said.

He wetted the washcloth and rubbed soap on it until it was white with bubbles. Then he gently placed it on her back and began rubbing away the grime. He worked his way up to her kneck and very carefully dragged it across her shoulder down her arm. Then he repeated on the other side. He moved her carefully to face him and he washed her chest and stopped when he got to her belly. He didn't realize how big she was until now she had about another month to go but still it shocked him how close he was to becoming a father. He gently made circles around her stomach and washed her good leg then he drained the water, rinsed her off, and wrapped her in a towel. He lifted her up bridal style and put her on their bed.

"I'll help you get dressed," he said as he rummaged throught the dressers.

He came back with her underwear and one of his t-shirts. He slipped them on her then helped her get comfy in their bed. Once she was positioned in the way she liked he climbedin next to her and pulled her in to his chest.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your so very welcome," he said.

"I've missed this," she said.

"Me too," he said.

It took but five minutes for her to fall asleep with her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms aorund her and kissed her. This is how it should be. He thought to himself right before he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"How about this one?" Tris asked.

"That one looks good," Tobias said.

They were both shopping for furniture for the baby's room. They had found two cribs that they really like but they couldn't decide between the two.

"I think we should call Christina," Tris said.

"Yeah you're porbably right," he said.

Tris walked away using her crutches so she could call Christina. Ten minutes later CHristina came in on her crutches with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok let's get to work," she said.

An hour later they left with an expresso colored crib and the dressers to match.

"OK where are you two going next," Christina asked.

"Clothes shopping," Tris replied.

"Perfect let's go," Christina said.

They walked into the clothing store and headed towards the baby section. There Christina hobbled off leaving Tris and Tobias alone.

"How about this?" Tobias said holding up a small black onesie with the dauntless symbol on it.

"That's cut and so is this dress," Tris said.

"This is really nice," Tobias said.

"Yeah it's like we are a perfect family," Tris said.

"I can forget about all of the terrible things that have happened and just have a good time," he said.

"Yeah me too," she said and she reached up to kiss him.

Someone cleared their throat,"If you two love birds are finished we can continue shopping," Christina said.

They both laughed, "Alright let's go,"Tris said.

They left the store with their hands full of bags which Tobias had to carry given their situation. So they dropped Christina off at her house then walked home to their's. When they got in Tobias put the bags in the baby's room while Tris sat on the couch.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," she said.

"Why don't you take a nap while I try to put this bedroom set together," Tobias suggested.

"Yeah I probably will," she said as she lied down on the couch and pulled a blanket up to her chin.

"I will be in the bedroom if you need me," he said and he kissed her on the forehead.

He walked into the bedroom and began opening the boxes that held the parts of the crib. He began laying out the pieces and the instructions. By time he got the first piece together he could hear Tris's soft snores coming from the living room. He began lining pieces up screwing them together then starting the next piece. It took three whole hours but her got the furniture built. He was just cleaning up the plastic and cardboard pieces they were packed in when he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"Christina," Tobias responded.

The person snorted, "You wish."

Tobias turned around and scooped her up and began planting kisses all over her face.

Tris began laughing, " Alright, Alright gI'm covered in your slobber," she said.

He laughed and planted another kiss on her lips. Surprisingly she kissed back fiercer and with more passion.

"Tobias will you make love to me?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea since your leg and shoulder are hurt and you're eight months pregnant?" he asked.

"I'm positive if anything it will make me feel alot better," she said.

"Well I'll do anything to help you," he said.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down on her back. She pulled him in by the shirt and began kissing him passionatly. He slipped his hands up his shirt and began rubbing her breasts. She moaned against his lips. She began tugging at his shirt until he let her take it off. She then began kissing his bare chest and she did that he slipped her shirt off and unclasped her bra. He leaned down and began sucking on her surprisingly much bigger breasts. She leaned back and allowed him do what he wanted while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the fun.

He began feeling the urge to enter her so he tookher pants and underwear off and began licking her womenly area. Tris moaned so loud that Tobias was sure everyone in the pit could hear her. He threw his pants off in one quick motion so they were both naked.

"Watch your head in there," he said to Tris's stomach.

Tris just laughed as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. He began thrusting in and out until he picked a steady pace.

"Tobias I'm...," but she never finished her sentence as she groaned and down below became very wet.

"Tobias took this chance to speed up. He felt the pressure building and the need to release even greater. He helped Tris raise her hips so he could get a better angle. She moaned even louder as he did this.

"Tris I'm going to come," he said as the hot sticky liquid shot out of him and filled Tris to the brim.

He lay back panting when Tris suddenly winced.

He shot up quickly,"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing the baby just kicked see," she said guiding his hand to her stomach.

He let it rest there until he felt a slight movement underneathe it.

Tobias smiled," Wow what we just did really made her excited," he said.

"Don't say those things in front of your child she is too young to know about that," she said hitting him in the shoulder lightly.

He laughed," You know I love you both right?" he asked.

"Of course we do," she said kissing him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys this is the big chapter you have been waiting for so please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Tris groaned, "Tobias here comes another one."<p>

He ran over to her and rubbed her lower back as it quickly faded.

"How long was that one?" he asked.

"About thirty seconds," she said.

She had just started labor an three hours ago and her contractions were about fifteen minutes apart. Her water did not break yet.

"We still have a long way to go," he said.

"When do we have to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"When they are about 5 minutes apart," he said and Tris groaned.

They heard a knock on the door, "Come in," Tobias said.

Christina walked in. Both her and Tris had healed about a week ago just in time for her to have the baby.

"How you feeling?" she asked Tris.

"Like crap. This really hurts," she said.

"Well yeah it hurts it like trying to fit a watermelon inside a blueberry," Christina told her.

"Maybe we can double check everything to make sure it's ready for the baby," Tobias suggested.

"Yeah it will keep my mind off of everything," Tris replied.

So they went through the baby's room and made sure everything was in place and her clothes were put away. They checked their bedroom to make sure the foldable crib was set up, they went through their bags and made sure they packed enough clothes for them and their daughter, they also made sure they packed the baby carrier in the car to bring her home in.

By time they finished this Tris's contractions were coming more often and much more fierceful. She was leaning against the wall her forehead resting on it while she breathed through the worst contraction yet.

"You're doing great," Christina said as she helped her get through it.

Tris just groaned. Finally it subsided, "That one was like 45 seconds," she said.

"Yeah but they are coming every ten minutes you have a while," Tobias said.

Tris moaned, "How am I going to do this these contractions are already terrible," she said

"You can do it," Tobias said as he kissed her gently.

_*seven hours later._

Tris was walking around the hospital's hallways. Less than every five inutes she had a contraction that stopped her dead in her tracks. She would clutch Tobias's hand until it passed then keep walking.

"I need to go lie down," she said.

"Ok," Tobias said leading her back to their room.

Before Tris got back into the bed another contraction hit her like a wall. She grabbed Tobias and buried her head in his chest to try and drown out her shouts.

"That was a bad one," Tobias said.

"Yeah it feels like someone is trying to rip me in half," she told him.

"It's not much longer you've been at it for longer than 12 hours," he told her.

"I know but I'm so tired," she said as she lay down on the bed.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Hello Tris," she said.

"Hi," Tris responded.

"I'm going to see how far along you are," the doctor said as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Well I think once we get this room ready you can start pushing," the doctor said.

"Really?" Tris asked.

"Yup you're ten centimeters in a little bit you will finally be able to see your baby." the doctor said.

The doctor began laying out various medical materials and prepping Tris for delivery.

"Ok you're going to pull your legs back as far as you can and tuck your chin to your chest then let give a big push," the doctor said.

"Ok,"Tris said.

"Tobias come help her hold her legs," The doctor said.

"On your next contraction push for ten seconds we will count," the doctor said.

They waited for the next contraction and when it began Tris began to push.

"Alright push!" the doctor said.

Tris screamed the pain was unbearable.

"You're doing great push again," the doctor said.

She pushed again letting out another scream, "Oh my god Tobias," she whimpered.

"I know honey you're doing great." he said.

"Push now Tris," the doctor said,"

"Good job honey I can see the head," he said.

"One more big push," the doctor said and you're baby will finally be here."

Ignoring the terrible burning and pain coming from down below Tris took one last gulp of air and bore down with all her might. She let out another scream as her baby finally slid out and began crying

Tobias looked at Tris with a giant smile, "That's our daughter," he said with tears in his eyes.

The doctors rushed her off to get cleaned up, weighed, and measured. Tobias walked to the top of Tris's bed and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much you did such a great job," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

Tobias walked over to where they were working on his daughter. They wrapped her in a blanket and put a hat on her head. The nurse the gently handed her to Tobias.

"Hi," he said," I'm your daddy and I love you very much."

He kissed her on the head and walked over to where Tris lay.

"Say hi to mommy," he said and handed her to Tris.

"Oh my god she's beautiful," she said, "She has your eyes."

"Yeah but she has your nose and hair color," he said.

Their daughter opened her eyes and looke at Tris, "Hi," she said, "I'm your mommy and I'm so glad you are here," she said.

The nurse came over, "She's adorable what's her name?" she asked.

Tobias and Tris looked at each other.

"We decided to name her Kelly...Kelly Chloe Eaton," Tris said and she kissed her daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys sorry it's been taking me so long to update I have a sinus infection and I constantly have migrains. I promise though that once I'm better I will post two new chapters. Sorry again and as always love yal.**

**BTW: I chose this name because I liked it. Kelly Chloe Eaton is the full name. I know a couple Kelly's and they are the toughest people I know so I felt it fit.**


End file.
